


On a Ledge

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Xaya and Torian are chasing their quarry on a planet when they get stuck on a ledge. I mean really stuck, Mako is going to have to come to the rescue on this one.
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Torian Cadera
Kudos: 4





	On a Ledge

“Just take my hand.” Xaya said offering her hand to the blonde Mandalorian “C’mon Torian.”  
She pulled him back up on the ledge beside her.  
“Now what?”  
“We wait.”  
“Did the message even…”  
“It did. Mako is going to figure out where we are, send help.” Xaya leaned back against the rock “Why? You don’t want to spend time with me?”  
“It’s not that.,. I ..” Torian went beet red “You are messing with me again right?”  
“A little.” She shrugged “Generally the bounty won’t get far, they think they are ahead of us now but it won’t last.”  
“You are optimistic.”  
“I once took down a whole ship of pirates with a spent blaster and a stick.” Xaya replied, “This really won’t be that bad.”  
“You are pretty… “ Torian glanced at her and quickly added “tough.”  
“You can flirt with me you know.” Xaya murmured, “I’m not that evil to be around am I?”  
“It’s not even that.” Torian sat back, a slightly defeated look on his face. “I can’t pursue you.”  
“Pursue me? Torian, you don’t have to chase me, you just have to ask me.”  
“Well.” he frowned “I would like to, but Mandalore would…”  
“I doubt it.” Xaya laughed “He thinks pretty highly of you.”  
“Clan Cadera is still viewed as an outcast, and you are Clan Lok...I don’t know how to..” he sighed “truth is I really like you, we flirt back and forth but.  
“But you think that Mandalore will hold you to a higher bar because you are a Cadera?” Xaya asked understanding that Torian was interested in her helped her not feel so completely confused by how hot and cold he ran.  
“Yes.” Torian glanced at his hands “I’m not interested in a fling with you, you deserve better than that.”  
“I deserve you,” Xaya replied causing Torian to look at her. “Don’t worry Torian, I’m not going to do anything, but I like you, I don’t think you realize how much you …” she trailed off as he moved towards her.  
“You like me?” He said as he sat close to her.  
“Yeah. You didn’t know?”  
“I.. you flirt easily and openly and…” he looked down.  
“You have to admit that you flirted back.” she laughed “Torian, look at me?”  
He looked up, clear blue eyes capturing everything about her.  
“I am a Rattatak, most people think my race is vile, evil… worthless.” she paused “not that the ones who leave our planet help any really, but… we aren’t all like that.”  
“No I know, you aren’t. You had... Morals, a code... Even before you joined the great hunt.” he turned the adorable shade of red again “Not that I was stalking you.”  
“It’s okay. “ Xaya was amused by his attention. “You think you are an outcast because you are clan Cadera, I am an outcast because I am an alien, a Ratatak.”  
“Maybe together we two broken pieces make a whole, Torian.” She ran a hand over the jewelry on her head “Also I don’t intend to have a fling with you.”  
There was silence then as they looked at each other. Torian moved first, taking her hands in his, he looked at her, and very seriously spoke,  
“Ni kar'taylir darasuum,”  
“Vor entye,” Xaya replied, her accent halting as she tried the words on her tongue, she had been practicing with a primer that one of the Mandalorians had given her when she was adopted, but she felt she was slow to learn. “ I love you too.”  
Torian pulled her into a hug holding her for a moment.  
“We can do this together, this hunt and the next.”  
“ Always.” She nodded her mind going back to the hunt she glanced at her coms “ Let me try Mako again.”  
“Mako?”  
“ Yellow.” Mako said glancing at her boss over the coms, frowning and then smiling “ Something good happen from being stuck there?”  
“ Maybe. How close are you to rescue.”  
“ Sending rescue now.” She frowned at something off to the side “ Ok so apparently, the rescue refuses to budge so give me some time and I will come myself. “  
Hanging up the coms Xaya turned back to Torian  
“ Still here.”  
“ Looks like it.”  
“ Well, want to come closer?” she grinned “ We have time to enjoy the scenery together.”  
“ I like how you think.”  
“ Why thank you.”  
“ Anything for you Cyare.”  
“ Oh I like that.” she grinned “ I don’t speak Mandoa, but I do understand half of it.”  
“ Then I’d better be careful how I swear in it. Can’t have bad habits rubbing off on you.” Torian laughed sliding over to sit close to her. “ This easy?”  
“ It should be, we were dancing around being close to each other.”  
“I like that, It’s got a lot going for it.” He lifted his arm to invite her to lean in on him and she obliged.  
“ I like being close to you,” she muttered as she rested her head on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Mandoa! Taken directly from Mandoa.org:  
> Cyare- beloved  
> Ni kar'taylir darasuum, - I love you forever  
> Vor entye - Thank you (i accept a debt?)  
> and bonus words, becuase i am not sure if I kept them in:  
> cin vhetin - fresh start, clean slate. and a term indicating the erasing of a person's past when they become Mandalorian, and that they will only be judged by what they do from that point onwards; like the *first turn of the screw cancels all debts* for sailors.


End file.
